The Rain of Love
by UndefeatableEditor13
Summary: A series of stories telling about Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey's romantic relationship developing all because of a little rain. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Rain of Tea

Since it's been raining a lot in Vegas right now, I decided to make a rain story! I was also drinking tea, so I included that detail, too. I guess I get most of my story ideas from real-life situations... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

"It's been raining a lot lately."

Maya Fey looked out the window in the hopes of seeing some sunlight, but instead thunder, lightning, and rain greeted her.

"C'mon, just sit down and relax. Weather like this is perfect for drinking some tea and relaxing."

Phoenix Wright motioned Maya to come and sit down next to him on the couch and join him in enjoying a rainy day.

"Nick... Can I have some tea?" Standing behind the couch, Maya asked Phoenix for a sip of the herbal drink. "I mean, I have tea practically every day at the village, but I want to see what kind of tea you drink."

"Hmm... Well, I only made enough for one person... Here," Phoenix gave the cup of tea he was drinking to Maya, "you can have the one I'm drinking now. Plus, it'll probably help with your cold. I'll make some more for myself." He got up and walked to the kitchenette in the Wright and Co. Law Offices.

Maya took the cup, and stared at it for a while. Just the night before, Maya had a fever over 100 degrees. She stayed at the office because it was pouring, and Phoenix had no way of bringing Maya home without getting soaking wet and making Maya's fever rise. So, they both stayed at the office overnight. Phoenix barely got to sleep the night before, watching Maya to make sure she was okay, while she slept comfortably (as possible) on the sofa-bed.

Maya took a sip of the tea and instantly felt warm all over. The tea tasted pretty good, too. While still in her pajamas, she leaned back on the sofa in bliss.

"Hey, I think you should wear this for a while." Phoenix tossed over his coat jacket on top of Maya's totally relaxed face. "You're gonna get cold, and you might get sick again." He sat down next to her with a new cup of steaming, hot tea.

"Nick! I want your new cup of tea!" Maya suddenly announces and heads to take Phoenix's new cup.

"Hey! I made this cup of tea for myself, and I gave my old one to you, so why do you want my new one?"

"BECAUSE this tea is getting cold, and I don't want to drink it anymore!"

"HEY! ...Fine. You can have my new cup."

Phoenix finally gives in to Maya's request and gives her the new cup, and Phoenix grabs the old cup of tea and starts to finish it.

For a long while, Phoenix and Maya were just sitting there, next to each other, thinking of who-knows-what. Then, Maya lightly places her head on Phoenix's shoulder. She puts her tea down on the small table in front of the couch and starts getting extremely drowsy.

"...Nick... I think I like rainy weather..."

Phoenix sets down his finished cup of coffee on the table as well and adjusts his position so he and Maya are both comfortable. His eyes were slowly closing, his brain tempting to make up for lost sleep the night before. Phoenix whispered, "Yeah... Told you you'd like it..."

Maya smiled and cuddled closer next to Phoenix. She slowly fell asleep, with Phoenix cradling her in his arms. He fell asleep as well, with a small smile on his face.

"_I think someone put a love/sleeping potion in your tea..."_


	2. The Rain of Precipitation and Sickness

"Come ON, Nick! It's raining! Let's play in the rain! It'll be fuuuuuuuuunn!"

Maya put on her raincoat and boots, and went to drag Phoenix to the front door to play with her in the rain.

"Nick! We should play in the rain! Put on your raincoat and boots, and let's GOOO!"

"Maya! I don't want to! And plus, you might get sick!"

"Naw, of course not! I won't get sick! Now let's GO!"

Phoenix showed obvious signs of dislike, but was dragged outside with his rain gear on. He grabbed an umbrella just in time before Maya shoved him out the door.

"There you go! Now, I made a list of things to do... Aha! The first thing on my list is to look, for snails, so let's... GO!"

"Ermm, wait, Maya, it's slippe-"

"Whoa! Wh-Wh-WAAAAAAGH! Oof!"

"-ry..."

As Phoenix was about to warn Maya about the slippery sidewalk, she slipped and fell right on her face and, ironically, a snail.

"Hey, Maya, are you okay?!"

"Mmf."

Phoenix leaned in closer as he strained to understand Maya's muffled words. She spit the snail in her mouth to Phoenix's face, which was not received kindly.

"Why did you have to spit that snail back to my face?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you didn't even bother to realize that I had a SNAIL IN MY MOUTH?!"

"M-Maya... Let's just go back inside. I think the rain is getting to us."

Maya stared at Phoenix for a while, and reluctantly agreed. So they went back inside, and Maya and Phoenix took turns in the shower freshening up.

Pretty soon, Maya started sneezing. And then she was coughing.

"Hey, Maya? Are you sick? Coz if you are..."

"Hey, hey. Yeah, I know what you're gonna say next. 'Told you Maya, told you that you were gonna get sick.' But I'm not sick. Someone's just talking about me behind my back. That's all."

Phoenix looked at Maya with raised eyebrows, but he didn't bother her anymore. Later that night, they were watching the late-night special of the Steel Samurai when Maya got up and fell right back down on the couch right on top of a nearly asleep Phoenix.

"Maya...? Wh... You're burning up! I asked you earlier if you were okay to watch TV this late, and you said you were fine," Phoenix immediately got up from the couch, certainly more awake with a certain alertness, with Maya in his arms and set the couch with a pillow on one end and set Maya down there, "but apparently not! Why didn't you say so?" Since he couldn't find a blanket then, he used his coat jacket as a blanket instead, and put it on top of Maya's body.

Maya responded weakly with a smile, "I didn't want to worry you, and I didn't want you to say that you were right and I was wrong."

Phoenix's face softened, and he continued to take care of her. He first put a cold, wet towel on top of her forehead so the heat would rise from her body. Then he called Fey Manor to say that Maya wouldn't be coming home because she came down with a fever. He found some medicine and gave her the first serving.

Throughout the night, he woke her up to give her medicine and changed the wet towel on her head whenever it got too warm. Phoenix barely slept a wink that night, but he was glad he could help Maya get better, since she was in perfect condition the next day.

"_Thanks for helping me get better, Nick._

_Huh? Oh, no problem. What are friends for, right?_

_Right, 'friends'..."_


	3. The Rain of Realization

I'm sorry I couldn't upload a chapter yesterday! I made it a point to finish one chapter each night, but FanFiction was glitching last night, and my stories weren't showing up (w)right. Please forgive me! I don't have anything to make up for it other than uploading this chapter now. Please check out my other stories and review! It never hurts to review, right? Wright?! WWWWWWRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH- okay, I'm done now. Enjoy the story! Clarification: I think I sensed some confusion with my chronological chapter order, so here it is up to here: Chapter 2, Chapter 1, Chapter 3. Sorry I'm skipping around!

* * *

Phoenix woke up with a sleeping Maya facing him on the couch. He stared at her for a while, and realized how cute she was. Something new had blossomed in him since he'd taken care of her last night. He was tempted to kiss her, but instead he put his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. It seemed a little higher than usual.

He knew that she could probably take care of this herself, but he felt an overpowering need to dote on Maya. So he got up slowly from the couch to not wake the sleeping beauty and moved her carefully to a proper laying position. He put a slightly damp and cold towel on her forehead to lower the temperature as he did last night. He stared at Maya again, changing the towel every so often.

Maya woke up to an awkward feeling. It was for her, anyway. She felt a lukewarm towel on her head, and saw a dreamy-looking Phoenix staring at her.

"Ermm... Phoenix? Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked warily.

Phoenix snapped out of his stupor. "Huh? Oh, nothing. And before you ask, I put that towel on your head because you were heating up a little again."

Phoenix answered her question before she could even get a chance to ask it. She looked at him quizzically for a while, and decided that her love for him was growing steadily, like a well-kept plant.

She was extremely grateful for what he'd done for her when she was sick the night before. Maya had been burying her feelings of love, but that act released the feelings and spread them in the air again. She only wished to spend time with him; he didn't have to like her back.

Phoenix had started noticing Maya a lot more often than he thinks he should be, and refused to admit that he may have a crush on her. Maya had always been the aggressive one, but seeing Maya weak and dependent on him made him realize that Maya was, in fact, a girl – no, woman. Maya Fey was an 18 year old girl, and that at any time at any moment, any man can sweep Maya off her feet and take her away from him. Phoenix contemplated long and hard about her and his feelings for Maya. He didn't come to any real conclusion, but he decided that the rain has gotten him out of sorts.

"_Hey, Nick, I think I'm better now! You can go ahead and take this annoying towel off of my head now!_

_I am in no way going to take that off yet. You might get sick again!_

_Grr... You're like my mom..."_


End file.
